


Menage

by intothegarbagechute



Series: Patent Leather Ensign [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little h/c, Absolute Trash, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humiliation, Light Cuckolding, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Punishment, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping, garbage, trash trash trash, tw: use of the word "whore"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux's ensign has punished the General and Kylo Ren for being less than attentive. Now it's time for the rewards.</p><p>Chapter 1 is she/her</p><p>Chapter 2 is they/them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She/Her

General Hux’s personal ensign preferred to deal in certainties. Want or don’t want. Yes or no. She was certain that the General (although he appeared to be accustomed to dom/sub relationships) had been neither as subservient nor as attentive to her as she would like. She had taken care of this straightaway, scripting a subtle but effective punishment for him for the last week, and anticipated strong results.

 

The ensign was considerably less certain of Kylo Ren. _Of course_ , she thought. _Of course_. She brought her riding crop SMACKING against his naked ass. So muscular, so tight, crisscrossed with cropmarks from the last hour. He stood tall before her in General Hux’s quarters at the end of the day. Naked save for his tight leather gloves. His hands and arms bound with shiny black rope. His breath uneven. Red marks flourishing up across his back, his thighs, across his chest. She circled him, her beautiful stockinged legs rising out of her patent leather high heels. She paused, bringing her hands, gloved to the elbow in leather, to her gorgeous, bare hips, letting Kylo see the incredible breasts exposed by her silk corset. They both knew he could untie himself and touch her in an eyeblink. His will kept him bound to her. She brought the tip of the crop to his cheek— already screaming red from previous impacts.

 

“Kylo?” she said softly, and his broken hazel eyes drifted to hers. “Say it again.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry. I take no pleasure that you do not give me.” She gently swatted the crop across his hard, purpled cock, and he cried.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m such a filthy fuckboy. I’ll never do it again, my darling,” he sobbed. 

 

She froze, her eyes locked on his in surprise at the term of endearment. He looked back: startled at what had come out of him, scared at what the repercussions might be. But she felt herself grow wetter, felt her nipples pucker. She was definitely uncertain about Kylo Ren. He noticed her arousal— and didn’t smirk, didn’t so much as move. His eyes looked so desperate to please, to please her. She took a step forward, until her nipples barely brushed his chest as they breathed. He let out a soft gasp at the contact.

 

“I’m sorr—“ he began, but she brought a gloved finger to his lips to quiet him, then ran it along his lips.

 

“You may call me that, Kylo Ren,” she said quietly, looking up at him. She curled her finger into his mouth, and he made a very quiet, sort of strangled laugh of relief. She couldn’t stop looking at his mouth. She took her finger out.

 

“Kiss me,” she ordered. Kylo blinked in surprise, but bent and pressed his mouth to hers, flustered and hungry. She grabbed his hair, pulling him into her, deeply breathing in the scared, anguished scent of him. She found herself running her hands along his incredible body, caressing, comforting where she had previously punished. He moaned into her touch, kissing her so deeply she found herself breathless. He couldn’t touch her at all, and yet her body was tingling with him. She took a step back, steadying herself. He looked so lost at the mere inches of abandonment.

 

“You have been very good this week, Kylo Ren,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. “It’s time for your reward. I don’t want you to use the Force. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, please. I don’t deserve this, my darling,” he said.

 

“I will be the judge of that,” she said, sitting imperiously in the middle of Hux’s couch. She spread her stockinged legs wide, baring herself to him. His eyes went wide and he took the hint— striding to her and kneeling, his hands and arms still bound behind his back. She scootched her hips forward and laid back on the couch, sighing as he nuzzled along her powerful thighs. He looked up at her eagerly through his dark eyelashes, then pressed his mouth against her wetness. She sighed and he slipped his tongue into her, gently pressing, barely flicking it into her. She brought a gloved hand to his head, stroking through his dark curls, and he moaned into her. She shivered at the sensation, leaning her head back on the couch.

 

And that’s when General Hux returned to his quarters.

 

She glanced him: standing just inside the door, frozen at the sight of his maestra taking her pleasure from a naked, bound, whipped Kylo Ren. She smirked.

 

“General. Take a seat,” she said. Kylo kept gently teasing her with his tongue, not even acknowledging Hux. 

 

“Yes, maestra,” Hux replied. He slowly walked to a nearby armchair, slipped off his overcoat, and sat.

 

“General, I want you to watch Kylo Ren’s skill,” she said, and gasped as Kylo swirled his tongue around her at the praise. “And I want you to touch yourself,” she commanded, her voice growing breathy. “Yes, maestra,” Hux said softly, his eyes trained on the pair of them. She saw him slowly sink a gloved hand into his jodhpurs and begin stroking himself. And then she stopped seeing— Kylo slipped his tongue inside her, and she threw her head back over the couch with a low moan. Kylo grunted softly, his tongue swirling and teasing her clit more feverishly. She could tell how desperately he wanted to touch her: with his hands, with his mind. Yet he stayed, using only his mouth. He stroked and pressed as General Hux clutched his own cock. She could feel the heat rising and building within her. She clutched Kylo’s hair desperately, pressing him where she needed him, but he kept his tongue maddeningly out of reach. She glanced down at him and saw the earnest certainty in his eyes as he watched her. He pressed at her clit again and she gasped, her hips bucking into him. He increased his pressure and changed direction, and she was over the edge, moaning his name into Hux’s room, pressing her hips against him. His tongue held still against her, helping her ride through the sensations pulsing through her. The waves of pleasure finally, finally slowed, and he sat back on his heels, his long legs folded beneath him, watching her and waiting. She caught her breath on the couch, swearing aloud at how thoroughly Kylo Ren could wreck her. She glanced up and saw Kylo waiting, and General Hux watching, still slowly stroking himself. She crossed her legs.

 

“Kylo, untie yourself,” she ordered, and the black ropes securing his arms fell to the floor, the markings of them still pressed into his skin. “Kylo,” she continued, “Since your punishment is so obvious, I’m sure you’re wondering how the General has atoned for his greediness.” She smirked. “Undress him.” Kylo stood obediently and walked over to Hux, who rose out of his chair, pulling his hand from his jodhpurs. Hux’s anxious eyes darted to his ensign. She only smiled.

 

Hux swallowed as he watched Kylo slowly kneel at his feet, marked and naked save for his gloves. Kylo pulled off Hux’s boots off his feet, watching him through his dark eyelashes, glancing at the erection straining against the fabric of his jodhpurs. Kylo stood and brought his gloved hands to Hux’s collar. Hux met his eyes, blinking as Kylo unbuckling his collar and slowly unzipped his jacket. Kylo gently pulled the fabric off Hux’s shoulders, revealing another tight thermal, his eyes eagerly scanning Hux’s body for clues of his punishment. He looked up into Hux’s icy blue eyes and saw a sort of strangled malice. So Kylo lifted Hux’s gloved hand to his own mouth and began to work the fingers off with his teeth. Hux choked down a moan and saw the merest smile flicker across Kylo’s face. Kylo released the glove from his teeth, letting it fall to the ground, and looked back at the ensign. She smiled encouragingly, so Kylo removed Hux’s other glove in the same manner. Hux grew breathless at the sight of hard, naked Kylo Ren shucking his gloves off with his mouth. Kylo brought his hands to Hux’s waist, teasing his thermal up and gently brushing his pale skin with his gloved fingers. He pulled the thermal over Hux’s head, brushing his fingers against his chest— and was surprised to see it bare, unscarred. No rope. No marks. No bruises. The ensign could feel Kylo’s surprise, his frustration. Kylo roughly unbucked Hux’s belt and tugged his jodhpurs down to his ankles— coming face-to-face with the silk stockings, garters, and frilly pink lace knickers Hux wore. Kylo gasped, and looked up to see Hux’s bright red face, blushing all the way down his neck and across his ears.

 

The ensign stood up on her heels and walked slowly over to the pair.

 

“General, you’ve been wearing these all week. Like the little whore you are. Have you learned your lesson?” she asked, standing beside him, stroking her gloved hand over his face, running her thumb along his jaw possessively.

 

“Yes, maestra,” he said. “I’m— I’m so sorry, I’ll never be so greedy again. I don’t deserve this time with you. I don’t deserve your touch. I’m just—”

 

“You’re just what?” she asked, darkly.

 

“I’m just a filthy whore, maestra. A filthy slut,” he said quietly.

 

“Good,” she said. “Then I think you’ve earned a reward, too.” Hux’s eyes flew down to Kylo: still on his knees before Hux. Kylo felt his gaze and blushed himself, glancing up at the ensign for instructions.She smiled and stepped closer, just inches from Hux’s bare chest, letting her breath tease his nipples. She stroked Kylo’s hair with her hand.

 

“General. Remove your knickers. And stuff them into Kylo Ren’s mouth,” she said softly. Kylo squeaked out a gasp, and she could almost hear Hux’s heart beat faster. She looked up at Hux through her eyelashes. “Do you want to fuck me?” she asked quietly. His eyes went dark and his balance wavered a little. Hux looked at her, at her incredible breasts, just inches from him, at her gorgeous legs, and she could see the arousal on his face, how much he wanted her.

 

“Yes, maestra,” he said.

 

“How long have you wanted to fuck me, General?” she asked.

 

“For— for weeks, maestra. Since I saw you with him,” he said, glancing down at Kylo, still kneeling between them.

 

“Stuff your knickers in his mouth, General, and Kylo Ren can watch,” she said. Hux swallowed and pulled the pink lace down his thighs, slipping them off his feet. Kylo’s mouth fell open obediently, and Hux stuffed the lace inside. Kylo whimpered.

 

“Kylo, sit,” she told him, and Kylo settled into the armchair Hux had vacated.

 

“General,” she said, noticing his eyes roaming over her body. “You may touch me wherever you want.” She stood before Kylo, staring at him as Hux stepped behind her, placing his thin but surprisingly rough hands on her hips. He stared at her ass, his mouth falling open. He drew his hands up her corset and palmed her breasts, groping and pressing them. She let out a small moan, still watching Kylo. Kylo’s eyes were wide; he looked so desperate to be the one touching her, yet he stayed still. Hux drew his hands down her waist and grabbed her ass. He let out a small groan and bit his lip, his eyes focused on her beautiful body. Kylo’s eyes flicked to Hux’s thick cock, and Hux pressed it against her ass, holding her hips as he rolled his against her. She gasped at the feeling of his cock on her, and Hux’s hands crept over her hips and down to her labia. 

 

“You’re so wet, maestra,” Hux breathed, and she could feel how hard the thought made him.

 

She gasped and stared at Kylo as Hux parted her, gently dragging a finger along her. Kylo’s eyes were dark, his breathing stiff and shallow. She bent forward and placed a hand on each of the arms of Kylo’s armchair, giving him an amazing view of her.

 

“Fuck me, General,” she ordered.

 

“Yes, thank you, maestra,” he replied. He brought one hand to his thick, red cock, arched over his garter belt and stockings;the other to her hips to steady her as he slowly pressed himself fully inside of her. He gasped at the feeling of her, and she moaned obscenely at Kylo. Hux began to roll his hips, slowly thrusting into her. She gasped wantonly every time she felt him completely inside, making Kylo squirm. Kylo struggled to keep eye contact with her, to keep his breathing even through the knickers in his mouth. She could see how hard his own long, purpled cock was, knew how long it had been hard.

 

“You like him watching us, General,” she said.

 

“Y—yes, maestra,” Hux replied. 

 

“You like fucking me while you’re wearing those stockings, don’t you, General?” she asked.

 

“Y—yes, maestra,” Hux replied. “I’m your filthy whore. Just a filthy slut, so desperate for you.” He kept thrusting deeply and slowly into her, making her breasts swing towards Kylo with every thrust.

 

“And you like watching, don’t you, Kylo?” she asked. “Sitting there, helpless, watching General Hux take me with his thick cock.” Kylo whimpered through the knickers.

 

“Yes, darling,” she swore she heard Kylo say through the pink lace. She gasped, and Hux began to speed up his thrusts.

 

“Stop, General,” she said, pulling away from him. She saw how flushed he was, how aroused, how out-of-control, but he steadied himself. “Kylo has been very good this week,” she said, looking at Kylo’s desperate, broken eyes. “Would you like to fuck him, too?” Hux’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Yes, maestra. God, yes,” he said. She looked at Kylo’s eager face.

 

“Take out the knickers, Kylo. And take me to the bed,” she ordered. Kylo did as he was told, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to Hux’s bed.

 

“General, do you have any—“ she asked, but Hux was already at his bedside table with a bottle of lubricant. “Wait, General,” she said softly, grabbing his arm. She dragged his hand across her breasts, down her body, and pressed three of his fingers inside of her, catching her wetness. They both looked at Kylo, who groaned at the sight.

 

“On the bed, Kylo,” she directed, and he got on his hands and knees. She crawled onto the tall bed to lie next to him and watch as General Hux curled a wet finger inside of Kylo. Kylo moaned obscenely, and Hux began to slowly work him open, adding another finger.

 

“Do you want this, Kylo?” she asked him softly. He nodded, “yes, yes, my darling.” Hux curled another finger inside, and Kylo let out another moan. Hux’s breath hitched at the sound. 

 

“Do you need it?” she asked Kylo. “Yes, yes please, I need it,” Kylo whined.

 

“You’re going to have to beg the General,” she said. “Beg for his cock.” Hux hissed and pulled out his fingers to lube up his cock.

 

“Please, Hux,” Kylo said. “ _Please_ , fuck me.” Hux groaned as he smoothed the lube along his dick. “Please, General, I need your cock inside me,” Kylo added with a whine.

 

“Very well, Ren,” Hux said. His ensign watched as he slowly pressed his thickness into Kylo Ren. Kylo made the most obscene noise as he felt Hux’s balls brush against his ass.

 

“Oh god,” Kylo said. He glanced up at her, begging her. “Please, I can’t last very long,” he told her.

 

“You’ll have to last, Kylo,” she told him, sliding under his arms, repositioning herself with a pillow until she was lined up below him on the bed. “Because I want you to fuck me, too.” He groaned loudly as she grabbed his cock and slowly guided him inside of her. She gasped as she felt him and grabbed his ass. She glanced up at Hux, who held Kylo’s hips as he slowly began thrusting in and out of him. She rolled her hips against his rhythm.

 

“Kylo,” she said, looking into his sad, dark eyes. “Touch me, _please, I need you_.” And he tore his gloves off, his hands desperate to feel her, the curves of her. Hux shifted his angle and growled at the tightness of Kylo. Kylo cried out as he felt Hux’s thickness thrust against his prostate. He looked down at her, pressing his thumb to her clit. She moaned and he grabbed her breast, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. She gasped, feeling the heat building quickly within her.

 

“Come for me, boys,” she said. Hux thrust hard into Kylo, pounding into him, and came, hard, with a growl. The sound sent Kylo over the edge, and she grabbed his hips, fucking herself against him as he yelled breathily into the room. He kept pressing and pressing against her, letting her writhe, and suddenly she felt Hux beside her, his hand at her other breast, caressing her, and it was too much, her hips bucked against Kylo and she came with a cry. Kylo held firm against her as she pulsed through her orgasm, feeling the overwhelming hands and fingers around her: hot and firm and real. Finally she stilled and Kylo pulled out of her as Hux gently guided her further onto the bed. Kylo fell into them, exhausted and breathing hard, and laid hot kisses against her, along her jaw and collarbone, his hands roaming down her sides, caressing and soothing her. 

 

— — —

 

When she woke up the next morning, she found herself nuzzled into Kylo Ren’s pale and bruised chest, his long legs wrapped around her, an arm across her, holding her hip. Hux was spooning her from behind, a pale hand cupping her breast. As she stirred, she noticed Hux and Kylo’s two heads: tufted red and wavy black, tilted together. The men began to blink awake, seeing each other, and froze for a moment. Hux smiled and brought his hand to Kylo’s chin, tilting it into a sweet kiss. Kylo moaned softly into it, and stroked his hand up the ensign’s side. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, so hopeful, so pleading. 

 

“You’re still here,” he said. And she realized she was. She didn’t know what it meant. But the only thing she now knew with absolute certainty was that it terrified her.


	2. They/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same trash; different pronouns

General Hux’s personal ensign preferred to deal in certainties. Want or don’t want. Yes or no. They were certain that the General (although he appeared to be accustomed to dom/sub relationships) had been neither as subservient nor as attentive to them as they would like. They had taken care of this straightaway, scripting a subtle but effective punishment for him for the last week, and anticipated strong results.

 

The ensign was considerably less certain of Kylo Ren. _Of course_ , they thought. _Of course_. They brought their riding crop SMACKING against his naked ass. So muscular, so tight, crisscrossed with cropmarks from the last hour. He stood tall before them in General Hux’s quarters at the end of the day. Naked save for his tight leather gloves. His hands and arms bound with shiny black rope. His breath uneven. Red marks flourishing up across his back, his thighs, across his chest. They circled him, their beautiful stockinged legs rising out of their patent leather high heels. They paused, bringing their hands, gloved to the elbow in leather, to their gorgeous, bare hips, letting Kylo see the incredible breasts exposed by their silk corset. They both knew he could untie himself and touch them in an eyeblink. His will kept him bound to them. They brought the tip of the crop to his cheek— already screaming red from previous impacts.

 

“Kylo?” they said softly, and his broken hazel eyes drifted to theirs. “Say it again.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry. I take no pleasure that you do not give me.” They gently swatted the crop across his hard, purpled cock, and he cried.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m such a filthy fuckboy. I’ll never do it again, my darling,” he sobbed. 

 

They froze, their eyes locked on his in surprise at the term of endearment. He looked back: startled at what had come out of him, scared at what the repercussions might be. But they felt themself grow wetter, felt their nipples pucker. They were definitely uncertain about Kylo Ren. He noticed their arousal— and didn’t smirk, didn’t so much as move. His eyes looked so desperate to please, to please them. They took a step forward, until their nipples barely brushed his chest as they breathed. He let out a soft gasp at the contact.

 

“I’m sorr—“ he began, but they brought a gloved finger to his lips to quiet him, then ran it along his lips.

 

“You may call me that, Kylo Ren,” they said quietly, looking up at him. They curled their finger into his mouth, and he made a very quiet, sort of strangled laugh of relief. They couldn’t stop looking at his mouth. They took their finger out.

 

“Kiss me,” they ordered. Kylo blinked in surprise, but bent and pressed his mouth to hers, flustered and hungry. They grabbed his hair, pulling him into them, deeply breathing in the scared, anguished scent of him. They found themself running their hands along his incredible body, caressing, comforting where they had previously punished. He moaned into their touch, kissing them so deeply they found themself breathless. He couldn’t touch them at all, and yet their body was tingling with him. They took a step back, steadying themself. He looked so lost at the mere inches of abandonment.

 

“You have been very good this week, Kylo Ren,” they said, trying to keep their voice even. “It’s time for your reward. I don’t want you to use the Force. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, please. I don’t deserve this, my darling,” he said.

 

“I will be the judge of that,” they said, sitting imperiously in the middle of Hux’s couch. They spread their stockinged legs wide, baring themself to him. His eyes went wide and he took the hint— striding to them and kneeling, his hands and arms still bound behind his back. They scootched their hips forward and laid back on the couch, sighing as he nuzzled along their powerful thighs. He looked up at them eagerly through his dark eyelashes, then pressed his mouth against their wetness. They sighed and he slipped his tongue into them, gently pressing, barely flicking it into them. They brought a gloved hand to his head, stroking through his dark curls, and he moaned into them. They shivered at the sensation, leaning their head back on the couch.

 

And that’s when General Hux returned to his quarters.

 

They glanced him: standing just inside the door, frozen at the sight of his highness taking their pleasure from a naked, bound, whipped Kylo Ren. They smirked.

 

“General. Take a seat,” they said. Kylo kept gently teasing them with his tongue, not even acknowledging Hux. 

 

“Yes, highness,” Hux replied. He slowly walked to a nearby armchair, slipped off his overcoat, and sat.

 

“General, I want you to watch Kylo Ren’s skill,” they said, and gasped as Kylo swirled his tongue around them at the praise. “And I want you to touch yourself,” they commanded, their voice growing breathy. “Yes, highness,” Hux said softly, his eyes trained on the pair of them. They saw him slowly sink a gloved hand into his jodhpurs and begin stroking himself. And then they stopped seeing— Kylo slipped his tongue inside them, and they threw their head back over the couch with a low moan. Kylo grunted softly, his tongue swirling and teasing their clit more feverishly. They could tell how desperately he wanted to touch them: with his hands, with his mind. Yet he stayed, using only his mouth. He stroked and pressed as General Hux clutched his own cock. They could feel the heat rising and building within them. They clutched Kylo’s hair desperately, pressing him where they needed him, but he kept his tongue maddeningly out of reach. They glanced down at him and saw the earnest certainty in his eyes as he watched them. He pressed at their clit again and they gasped, their hips bucking into him. He increased his pressure and changed direction, and they were over the edge, moaning Kylo’s name into Hux’s room, pressing their hips against him. His tongue held still against them, helping them ride through the sensations pulsing through them. The waves of pleasure finally, finally slowed, and he sat back on his heels, his long legs folded beneath him, watching them and waiting. They caught their breath on the couch, swearing aloud at how thoroughly Kylo Ren could wreck them. They glanced up and saw Kylo waiting, and General Hux watching, still slowly stroking himself. They crossed their legs.

 

“Kylo, untie yourself,” they ordered, and the black ropes securing his arms fell to the floor, the markings of them still pressed into his skin. “Kylo,” they continued, “Since your punishment is so obvious, I’m sure you’re wondering how the General has atoned for his greediness.” They smirked. “Undress him.” Kylo stood obediently and walked over to Hux, who rose out of his chair, pulling his hand from his jodhpurs. Hux’s anxious eyes darted to his ensign. They only smiled.

 

Hux swallowed as he watched Kylo slowly kneel at his feet, marked and naked save for his gloves. Kylo pulled off Hux’s boots off his feet, watching him through his dark eyelashes, glancing at the erection straining against the fabric of his jodhpurs. Kylo stood and brought his gloved hands to Hux’s collar. Hux met his eyes, blinking as Kylo unbuckling his collar and slowly unzipped his jacket. Kylo gently pulled the fabric off Hux’s shoulders, revealing another tight thermal, his eyes eagerly scanning Hux’s body for clues of his punishment. He looked up into Hux’s icy blue eyes and saw a sort of strangled malice. So Kylo lifted Hux’s gloved hand to his own mouth and began to work the fingers off with his teeth. Hux choked down a moan and saw the merest smile flicker across Kylo’s face. Kylo released the glove from his teeth, letting it fall to the ground, and looked back at the ensign. They smiled encouragingly, so Kylo removed Hux’s other glove in the same manner. Hux grew breathless at the sight of hard, naked Kylo Ren shucking his gloves off with his mouth. Kylo brought his hands to Hux’s waist, teasing his thermal up and gently brushing his pale skin with his gloved fingers. He pulled the thermal over Hux’s head, brushing his fingers against his chest— and was surprised to see it bare, unscarred. No rope. No marks. No bruises. The ensign could feel Kylo’s surprise, his frustration. Kylo roughly unbucked Hux’s belt and tugged his jodhpurs down to his ankles— coming face-to-face with the silk stockings, garters, and frilly pink lace knickers Hux wore. Kylo gasped, and looked up to see Hux’s bright red face, blushing all the way down his neck and across his ears.

 

The ensign stood up on their heels and walked slowly over to the pair.

 

“General, you’ve been wearing these all week. Like the little whore you are. Have you learned your lesson?” they asked, standing beside him, stroking their gloved hand over his face, running their thumb along his jaw possessively.

 

“Yes, highness,” he said. “I’m— I’m so sorry, I’ll never be so greedy again. I don’t deserve this time with you. I don’t deserve your touch. I’m just—”

 

“You’re just what?” they asked, darkly.

 

“I’m just a filthy whore, highness. A filthy slut,” he said quietly.

 

“Good,” they said. “Then I think you’ve earned a reward, too.” Hux’s eyes flew down to Kylo: still on his knees before Hux. Kylo felt his gaze and blushed himself, glancing up at the ensign for instructions. They smiled and stepped closer, just inches from Hux’s bare chest, letting their breath tease his nipples. They stroked Kylo’s hair with their hand.

 

“General. Remove your knickers. And stuff them into Kylo Ren’s mouth,” they said softly. Kylo squeaked out a gasp, and they could almost hear Hux’s heart beat faster. They looked up at Hux through their eyelashes. “Do you want to fuck me?” they asked quietly. His eyes went dark and his balance wavered a little. Hux looked at their, at their incredible breasts, just inches from him, at their gorgeous legs, and they could see the arousal on his face, how much he wanted them.

 

“Yes, highness,” he said.

 

“How long have you wanted to fuck me, General?” they asked.

 

“For— for weeks, highness. Since I saw you with him,” he said, glancing down at Kylo, still kneeling between the two of them.

 

“Stuff your knickers in his mouth, General, and Kylo Ren can watch,” they said. Hux swallowed and pulled the pink lace down his thighs, slipping them off his feet. Kylo’s mouth fell open obediently, and Hux stuffed the lace inside. Kylo whimpered.

 

“Kylo, sit,” they told him, and Kylo settled into the armchair Hux had vacated.

 

“General,” they said, noticing his eyes roaming over their body. “You may touch me wherever you want.” They stood before Kylo, staring at him as Hux stepped behind them, placing his thin but surprisingly rough hands on their hips. He stared at their ass, his mouth falling open. He drew his hands up their corset and palmed their breasts, groping and pressing them. They let out a small moan, still watching Kylo. Kylo’s eyes were wide; he looked so desperate to be the one touching them, yet he stayed still. Hux drew his hands down their waist and grabbed their ass. He let out a small groan and bit his lip, his eyes focused on their beautiful body. Kylo’s eyes flicked to Hux’s thick cock, and Hux pressed it against their ass, holding their hips as he rolled his against them. They gasped at the feeling of his cock on them, and Hux’s hands crept over their hips and down to their labia. 

 

“You’re so wet, highness,” Hux breathed, and they could feel how hard the thought made him.

 

They gasped and stared at Kylo as Hux parted them, gently dragging a finger along them. Kylo’s eyes were dark, his breathing stiff and shallow. They bent forward and placed a hand on each of the arms of Kylo’s chair, giving him an amazing view of them.

 

“Fuck me, General,” they ordered.

 

“Yes, thank you, highness,” he replied. He brought one hand to his thick, red cock, arched over his garter belt and stockings;the other to their hips to steady them as he slowly pressed himself fully inside of them. He gasped at the feeling of them, and they moaned obscenely at Kylo. Hux began to roll his hips, slowly thrusting into them. They gasped wantonly every time they felt him completely inside, making Kylo squirm. Kylo struggled to keep eye contact with them, to keep his breathing even through the knickers in his mouth. They could see how hard his own long, purpled cock was, knew how long it had been hard.

 

“You like him watching us, General,” they said.

 

“Y—yes, highness,” Hux replied. 

 

“You like fucking me while you’re wearing those stockings, don’t you, General?” they asked.

 

“Y—yes, highness,” Hux replied. “I’m your filthy whore. Just a filthy slut, so desperate for you.” He kept thrusting deeply and slowly into them, making their breasts swing towards Kylo with every thrust.

 

“And you like watching, don’t you, Kylo?” they asked. “Sitting there, helpless, watching General Hux take me with his thick cock.” Kylo whimpered through the knickers.

 

“Yes, darling,” they swore they heard Kylo say through the pink lace. They gasped, and Hux began to speed up his thrusts.

 

“Stop, General,” they said, pulling away from him. They saw how flushed he was, how aroused, how out-of-control, but he steadied himself. “Kylo has been very good this week,” they said, looking at Kylo’s desperate, broken eyes. “Would you like to fuck him, too?” Hux’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Yes, highness. God, yes,” he said. They looked at Kylo’s eager face.

 

“Take out the knickers, Kylo. And take me to the bed,” they ordered. Kylo did as he was told, lifting them in his arms and carrying them to Hux’s bed.

 

“General, do you have any—“ they asked, but Hux was already at his bedside table with a bottle of lubricant. “Wait, General,” they said softly, grabbing his arm. They dragged his hand across their breasts, down their body, and pressed three of his fingers inside of them, catching their wetness. They both looked at Kylo, who groaned at the sight.

 

“On the bed, Kylo,” they directed, and he got on his hands and knees. They crawled onto the tall bed to lie next to him and watch as General Hux curled a wet finger inside of Kylo. Kylo moaned obscenely, and Hux began to slowly work him open, adding another finger.

 

“Do you want this, Kylo?” they asked him softly. He nodded, “yes, yes, my darling.” Hux curled another finger inside, and Kylo let out another moan. Hux’s breath hitched at the sound. 

 

“Do you need it?” they asked Kylo. “Yes, yes please, I need it,” Kylo whined.

 

“You’re going to have to beg the General,” they said. “Beg for his cock.” Hux hissed and pulled out his fingers to lube up his cock.

 

“Please, Hux,” Kylo said. “ _Please_ , fuck me.” Hux groaned as he smoothed the lube along his dick. “Please, General, I need your cock inside me,” Kylo added with a whine.

 

“Very well, Ren,” Hux said. His ensign watched as he slowly pressed his thickness into Kylo Ren. Kylo made the most obscene noise as he felt Hux’s balls brush against his ass.

 

“Oh god,” Kylo said. He glanced up at them, begging them. “Please, I can’t last very long,” he told them.

 

“You’ll have to last, Kylo,” they told him, sliding under his arms, repositioning themself with a pillow until they were lined up below him on the bed. “Because I want you to fuck me, too.” He groaned loudly as they grabbed his cock and slowly guided him inside of them. They gasped as they felt him and grabbed his ass. They glanced up at Hux, who held Kylo’s hips as he slowly began thrusting in and out of him. They rolled their hips against his rhythm.

 

“Kylo,” they said, looking into his sad, dark eyes. “Touch me, _please, I need you_.” And he tore his gloves off, his hands desperate to feel them, the curves of them. Hux shifted his angle and growled at the tightness of Kylo. Kylo cried out as he felt Hux’s thickness thrust against his prostate. He looked down at them, pressing his thumb to their clit. They moaned and he grabbed their breast, rubbing their nipple between his fingers. They gasped, feeling the heat building quickly within them.

 

“Come for me, boys,” they said. Hux thrust hard into Kylo, pounding into him, and came, hard, with a growl. The sound sent Kylo over the edge, and they grabbed his hips, fucking themself against him as he yelled breathily into the room. He kept pressing and pressing against them, letting them writhe, and suddenly they felt Hux beside them, his hand at their other breast, caressing them, and it was too much, their hips bucked against Kylo and they came with a cry. Kylo held firm against them as they pulsed through their orgasm, feeling the overwhelming hands and fingers around them: hot and firm and real. Finally they stilled and Kylo pulled out of them as Hux gently guided them further onto the bed. Kylo fell into them, exhausted and breathing hard, and laid hot kisses against them, along their jaw and collarbone, his hands roaming down their sides, caressing and soothing them. 

 

— — —

 

When they woke up the next morning, they found themself nuzzled into Kylo Ren’s pale and bruised chest, his long legs wrapped around them, an arm across them, holding their hip. Hux was spooning them from behind, a pale hand cupping their breast. As they stirred, they noticed Hux and Kylo’s two heads: tufted red and wavy black, tilted together. The men began to blink awake, seeing each other, and froze for a moment. Hux smiled and brought his hand to Kylo’s chin, tilting it into a sweet kiss. Kylo moaned softly into it, and stroked his hand up the ensign’s side. He broke the kiss and looked into their eyes, so hopeful, so pleading. 

 

“You’re still here,” he said. And they realized they were. They didn’t know what it meant. But the only thing they now knew with absolute certainty was that it terrified them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my trash pals,
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this! I'm capping this series at 10, so we're in the home-stretch!
> 
> xoxo,  
> garbagechute


End file.
